When A Stranger Calls
by sano's queen
Summary: Thoru is alone; Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo are at the main house, but what happens when someone Thoru dosen't quite know shows up on her door step. rating may change for lauguage/possible content. UPDATED 9-03-2008.
1. Stranger

**Author's Note: Hello This Is my first Fruits Basket Fic, I Know that thing about Aktio but I'm gonna Ignore it because I had this half way witten before I knew. Please Don't Flame me because of Grammer I fahve Spell Check but its Primitive os bare with me here.**

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket but this story is Mine so if you want to use it in any way, shape, or form. please get promission first. **

**Chapter 1 Stranger **

It was seven AM and Tohru staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen to start breakfast. It wasn't long after she started cooking that Kyo appeared in the door way.

"Oh good morning Kyo," said Tohru with a warm smile, "I didn't see you there."

"Morning," he grunted turning to go sit at the table. When Tohru came out of the kitchen twenty minutes later she found Shigure also siting at the table reading the morning paper.

"Good morning Tohru," greeted Shigure sitting down the paper, "breakfast smells wonderful."

"Morning Miss Honda," yawned Yuki coming down the stairs and taking a seat.

"Good Morning Yuki," said Tohru dishing their plates and then serving herself.

"Thoru you have truly out done your self yet again," exclaimed Shigure taking another bite of food.

"Do you ever shut up," growled Kyo.

"Do you," asked Yuki.

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT," yelled Kyo.

"Miss Honda," said Yuki ignoring Kyo and his ranting.

"Yes, Yuki," said Tohru.

"We by that I mean Shigure, Kyo, and I will be going to the main house today and most likely wont be back till after dark, so please don't wait up," said Yuki.

"That sounds wonderful Yuki I hope you boys have fun," said Tohru standing up and beginning to clear the table.

"Oh yes we'll have loads of fun," said Kyo with sarcasm as Tohru was cleaving the room.

"I'm going to help Miss Honda with the dishes," said Yuki darting from the room he knew where this was going.

"Now Kyo you know your looking forward to seeing your beloved Kagura," cooed Shigure.

"WHAT," he screamed,"YOU NEVER TOLD ME SHE WAS GONNA BE THERE IN THAT CASE I'M NOT GOING."

"Ah I'm just kidding Kyo no reason to get so worked up," said shigure.

"For once Shigure do you think you could act your age," said Hatori walking threw the door.

"Why Hatori must you ruin my fun," sighed Shigure getting to his feet.

"Shigureeeeeeee," called Ayame as he ran in to the house.

"Ayaaaaa," he cried.

"Oh God," sighed Kyo Quickly running up to his room.

"Miss me love," asked Ayame.

"Always," he said with a wink.

"Don't you two ever stop," sighed Hatori rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for helping with the dishes Yuki," said Tohru coming out of the kitchen with Yuki. "Oh hello Hatori, Ayame how nice to see you again," Said Thoru noticing the two men standing next to Shigure.

"Hello Miss Honda," said Hatori with bow.

"hello Tohru, and aren't we looking lovely today, you know I have a lovely out fit for you at my shop you should stop by some time," said Ayame with a wide grin.

"thank..."began Tohru but she was cut off by Yuki.

"What are you doing here," Yuki growled at Ayame.

"Why brother how have you been," asked Ayame. Yuki just sighed and walked up the stairs to his room completely ignoring his brother.

"I really think he's coming along," said Aya with a Bright smile.

"Shigure can you get your stuff we should be going soon," said Hatori.

"Ok," he said, "come with me Aya?"

"Of course," He said fallowing Shigure, "I wouldn't dream of leaving you."

"Miss Honda would you mind fetching Yuki and Kyo if its not to much trouble," asked Hatori.

"Sure, no problem," with that Tohru diapered upstairs leaving Hatori alone.

Ten minutes later Tohru stood on the front porch with the five boys, "good bye," she said with a smile, "try not to fight too much."

"Good Bye Tohru," said Shigure, "we should be back later tonight." she watched the five men get in the car and pull away before turning back into the house and shutting the door.

_What should I do _thought Tohru_ I've finished all the cleaning and I don't have to prepare supper yet...I know I'll read my book. _With that Tohru ran upstairs grabbed her book form the nightstand and flopped down on her bed and began reading.

Tohru closed her book having finished it and looked at the clock 9:45. "Wow, Mom Time sure moves fast when your reading," said Tohru glancing at the picture on her bedside table. Tohru looked down as her stomach grumbled. "Well I guess That's what you get for not eating all day huh," she said to herself. she then walked down stairs and turned to go get something to eat when there was a knock at the door. "Hmm... wonder who this could be at this hour," she said pulling open the door. "Hello, Miss Honda," said a Tall skinny man with black hair, "May I come in."

**END**

**A/N: So what did you think? please R&R **


	2. House Guest

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own fruits basket DAMN!**

Author's Note: Hello This Is my first Fruits Basket Fic, I Know that thing about Aktio but I'm gonna Ignore it because I had this half way written before I knew. Please Don't Flame me because of Grammar I have Spell Check but its Primitive so bare with me here.

last time There was a knock at the door. "Hmm ... wonder who this could be at this hour," she said pulling open the door. "Hello, Miss Honda," said a Tall skinny man with black hair, "May I come in."

****

Chapter 2 House Guest

"Akito," said Tohru in shock, "I'm sorry I was just getting ready to go to sleep, but please come in."

"Thank you," He said following Tohru to the living room.

"Please have a seat I will go make some tea," said Tohru. _I wonder why Akito came here at this hour, _thought Tohru putting the kettle on the stove to heat the water.

_this is far to easy, she just invites me in like I'm her best friend _thought Akito. _I wonder..._but Akito was brought from his thoughts as Tohru returned with the tea. They sat there in silence sipping the tea unsure of what to say to Akito Tohru stared at him in silence. _Why isn't she saying any thing _said Akito to him self.

"Umm...Akito," Tohru asked questioningly.

"What," snapped back.

"Would you like more tea," she muttered, "I noticed your glass is empty."

"I don't care," he said putting his cup down on the table to be filled.

"If you don't Mind me asking," she paused as Akito sipped his tea, "what brings you here at this hour?"

"That is my business," said faking a yawn and playing on Tohru's gullibility. "Would you Mind if I slept here tonight its such a long drive back to the estate." He watched Tohru's eyes grow wider as he thought, _I can't believe I just said that, I feel wrong. _

_"_I don't see why not," she said with a smile, "I will go get you some blankets and a pillow, that's if you don't mind sleeping here on the couch." She waited for a moment for him to respond when he remained silent she turned a quickly went to fetch some bedding for her '_house guest'. _As Tohru rounded the corner she noticed a message on the answering machine. "I wonder who called," she said to no one.

"message one," came the machines automated voice. "Hello Tohru," said Shigure in his normal happy voice, "I'm sorry to inform you that we must remain here over night," he giggled. "and that we will regrettably have return in the morning," said Shigure but then ayame popped in, "Oh Shigure, I'm hurt." "oh but Aya I only live for you, well good bye Tohru see you some time in the morning."

"That was nice of them to call," said Tohru to herself again. snapping out of her thoughts Tohru ran to get the blankets.

_My plan will work no one can go on smiling after that_ thought Akito. Akito was suddenly brought out of his dark thoughts when Tohru returned smiling. _you go ahead and smile while you can...,"_thank you," Said Akito taking the blankets.

"well if you excuse me I'm gonna go to bed," she said with a little bow, "please let me know if you need any thing."

Akito nodded as Tohru left you'll regret saying that later Tohru Honda.Tohru slid back the door to her room flipping on the light. She sighed pulling on her pajamas and putting her dirty clothes in the hamper. Tohru then turned off the light and crawled under her warm pink blanket quickly drifting to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N what do you guys think? is it good do you like it? Well Please R&R! **

**love ya all Kaia!**


	3. Tears of Shame

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fruits Basket but this story is mine so if you want to use it in any way, shape, or form. Please get permission first. **

Author's Note: Hello this is my first Fruits Basket Fic, I Know that thing about Aktio but I'm gonna Ignore it because I had this half way written before I knew. Please Don't Flame me because of Grammar I have Spell Check but its Primitive so bare with me here. 

Chapter 3 Tears Of Shame

Tohru slumbered on as the clock on her night table turned 4:04 am and her bedroom door silently slid open. Akito stepped in the room closing the door with a gentle click behind him. The moonlight coming form the window light his pale features as he made his way silently to Tohru's bedside. He studied her for a few minutes before reaching down and lightly touching her face. Tohru stirred slightly but still remained fast asleep. His stare remained transfixed on the sleeping girl as he knelt down on her bed.

"Hello again Miss Honda," he said brushing her face with the back of his hand.

Tohru bolted up in bed her heart racing wildly in her chest. Her eyes focused on his face highlighted by the moon. His eyes where vacant and expressionless, and Tohru sat there frozen with fear as a wicked smile crept across Akito's lips. Tohru suddenly found her voice and as she opened her mouth to scream but he was prepared for this, slipping a white cloth over her mouth and nose she promptly went limp and fell back on the bed.

When Tohru came to the sun had barely risen in the sky, her head was pounding and her vision was blurry, to her right was a wicked looking Akito. "Good morning Miss Honda," he said rising to his feet with a devils smile on his face. Tohru closed her eyes trying to avoid his piercing stare. "LOOK AT ME," yelled slapping her across the face.

"Akito why," she asked holding back the tears threatening to fall.

"Because," he spat, "you are a stupid, worthless, disgusting, girl and now you will finally see why you should have left the Sohma's while you still could."

_mom am I really that bad of a person _she thought as silent tears rolled down her face

"Listen to me girl you will speak of what happened last night to no one," he said caressing her face, "do you understand."

"yes," she choked out threw thick tears Akito then left the room leaving Tohru to cry alone in shame. _She really is pathetic isn't she _he thought smiling as he walked down stairs and out the front door. He looked back at Shigure's home as he got in his car to return to the main estate.

The Main Estate

"Yuki get up get up," sang Shigure with Aya at his side, "our beautiful flower is waiting for us to return.

"Shut up," Yuki groaned trying to ignore the two men who where attempting to pull him from his bed.

"But Yuki," said Ayame in Protest, "you have to get up you never know what kind of trouble you princess could be in, well I could go save her if you won't."

"A brilliant idea Aya, you truly are a genius," cried shigure.

"You will do no such thing," said Yuki crawling out of bed.

"You are as bad as Hari," pouted Shigure you always ruin all our fun."

"Do you ever shut up," asked Kyo leaning against the doorway.

"Come Gure we will go see what Hari is doing before we leave," sang Aya pulling him out the door.

"We are leaving in fifteen minutes...," said shigure as he left. Yuki dressed and began throwing his stuff in the bag he had brought.

"Ayame, please get in the car," Hatori sighed in frustration. Hatori stared the car and Ayame continued blabbering away with his usual nonsense thinking somebody besides shigure actually cared.

"WILL YOU SHUTUP," yelled Kyo who was particularly sick of Ayame. Yuki continued to ignore everyone as he stared out the car window. he paid little attention to the car pulling in to the estate until he realized that, that car wasn't just any car it was Akito's car.

**A/N: so what did you think? PLEASE R&R. Also Look for another Fruits Basket Fic comeing soon. This will be a comody written by Ivythornsword ID 608580, ruby thorns ID 608014, and myself. **


	4. What happened here?

**CHAPTER 4 What Happened Here**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't claim any rights to anything other than the plot of the story. The characters are not my creation and so on and so fourth. **

Tohru sat on her bed, tears silently trickling down from her sapphire eyes, she wanted so bad to move away from the tainted place where… she couldn't even bring her self to think about it, the tears were now streaming. Tohru scooted to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the cold hard wood floors, stood and took three steps before falling to the floor. Every inch of her hurt her legs most of all, she crawled to the wall forced her self back up tightly griping the wall she made it to the door. _mom I know you told me to be strong_ she said moving slowly toward the stairs. Tohru held the railing firmly every downward step sent a fierce burning sensation up her thigh and deep into her body's core. After what seemed like an eternity she had almost made it to the last step when she collapsed _but I don't think I can do this_.

_Akito_ thought Yuki his face growing into a even deeper frown, _where had he been, he called us here for a meeting which he delayed, and then forced us to stay here_

"You know dear brother," Ayame cooed from the front seat, "if you keep your face like that too long, it will get stuck, and your princess might not enjoy you anymore."

"SHUT UP, AYAME," Yuki and Kyo shouted in unison. Ayame turned around again sulking.

"I was only…" Ayame started.

"Aya," Shigure spoke, "don't take the two of them personally they are always like this when our dear flower isn't present!"

Ayame simply nodded and watched out the window. Yuki was glad that he would only be trapped in this car for fifteen more minutes.

Kyo threw open the front door trying his best to get the farthest he could from the stooges. He headed straight for the stairs while the others unpacked the car, but he stopped dead in his tracks. There she was sprawled out, face in the floor, white as the winter snow, in a pool of crimson blood. "Tohru," he muttered before screaming, "YUKI …HATORI!!!"

"What are you screaming about now you dumb cat," Yuki asked in a monotone from the doorway, "Hatori, is leaving."

"NO HE"S NOT, GET YOUR ASS BACK OUT THERE," Kyo bellowed. Yuki rounded the corner took one look at the scene in front of him, turned white as a ghost and ran from the house. Kyo crouched next to his best friend and lifted her hand gently from the pool of blood. Rubbing the back of her hand softly he felt her neck praying for a pulse. His eyes watered… it was faint but there was a pulse, he dared not move her he knew that it would only harm her further. _why do I feel so helpless_ he thought listening to the pounding footsteps, he watched as Yuki came bursting through the door Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame fast on his heals.

"Our princess," Ayame said.

"Ayame now is not the times for your foolishness…go get me my bag from the car," Hatori said keeping his usual cool, "Yuki I need something to put on the table, and Kyo I need a bucket of water and plenty of rags. Shigure I need you to help me move her to the table."

Everyone stood there frozen to the floor boards.

"If you want her to live I advise you to, MOVE!" Hatori yelled and they all snapped back. Everyone took off to their designated task.

"Shigure support her butt and legs," Hatori watched Shigure's face, "stop being a child, I'm not asking you to fondle her, just help me she's lost a lot of blood." Together the two managed to move her to the table. It took hours to clean her up; she had a compound fracture in her arm and gouges on her forehead that together took twenty three stitches.

"Tohru, what happened to you," Hatori muttered. It pained him to see her like this, someone so pure, so beautiful, so magically uplifting, someone he…_Hatori Shoma_ he scolded him self for thinking that way.

"Hatori," Shigure sighed.

"Hum?"

"She's going to live right," he asked touching her cheek.

Hatori couldn't find words to answer his question; he simply nodded and stood to go wash up. Kyo and Yuki had left to find Hanna and Uo simply because they knew they would bash their skulls in if they didn't.

"Let's move her to her bed," Shigure's eyes danced with sorrow, "Hari."

Again Hatori simply nodded and helped move her slowly and gently up the stairs to her room where she could rest in her big beautiful bed with her fluffy pink sheets. Hatori cradled her head in his arms as Shigure used his foot to slide open the door, his eyes widened like saucers. The room was trashed; the sheets were rumpled, torn, and speckled with blood the nightstand was knocked over, the lamp shattered on the floor, and her mothers picture was face up on the floor her cherry frame cracked and her glass disincarnated.

"Thoru Honda, what happened to you," whispered Hatori as Shigure left silently to get sheets and a broom he spoke again, "I swear on my life, I will find who ever did this and kill the bastard."

Shigure returned and cleaned the room, Hatori continued to hold Tohru until the sheets were changed, and then he gently placed her on the bed softly caressing her cheek.

"Shigure, I'm staying here tonight, just to make sure she's ok," Shigure nodded but said nothing, he continued cleaning simply wondering over and over; why Tohru?

Hanna and Uo showed up with Kyo just before supper, Ayame had gone to work on Hatori's orders. They kneeled at her bed side barley paying notice to Hatori who sat in the in the corner of the room, "Thoru-chan…what happened here."


	5. Take It Away, All Away

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't claim any rights to anything other than the plot of the story. The characters are not my creation and so on and so fourth. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ****change in point of view ****dreams, **_**italics are thoughts and dreams**_**…. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I've been working on it for a while…. SORRY TO TOOK SO LONG, but in my defense good work takes good time! And what kind of writer would I be if I didn't give it my best shot… and anticipation makes you want it more he he and lets face it I like my reviewers… so thanks bunches!!!! I 3 U GUYS!! Kaia**

**CHAPTER 5 Take It Away, All Away. **

The house was silent, unmoving, and lifeless; Shigure sat and stared at the desk in his study, while Kyo walked Hanna and Uo home, and Yuki cleaned relentlessly to keep his mind busy. Shigure hardly noticed his cleaning, wrapped up in his own thoughts; he simply lifted his feet as Yuki swept the floor beneath him._ How could this happen? _He asked himself. _How, I just don't understand how did that bastard get in? Did she let him in_? _Why Tohru, why, why_...

"WHY?!? I JUST DON'T UNEDERSTAND, WHY," Shigure screamed, slamming his fist on the desk, Yuki nearly jumped from his skin.

"I just don't know, Shigure," he murmured, his sad violet eyes staring out the dark window into the night. "I want to know though, and when I find out…"

"I'm sure we are all thinking the same thing," said Hatori entering the room, the sudden speech and unexpected entrance startled both men, "you're going to kill the bastard, right."

There was know verbal answer but they all silently agreed, who ever hurt Tohru was going to pay… with his life.

"How is she Hari?" Shigure asked sitting back in his chair and massaging his forehead.

Kyo walked the lonely road home after taking Hanna and Uo back to their homes he took his time getting back. He idly kicked a pebble walking the pathway to the house, thinking… then he heard the crash.

"She's still sleeping; the poor girl only god knows what happened to her, I think she may have been…" he swallowed roughly and continued "…raped."

Shigure flew into a rage, he stood up and flung the books from his desk, they smashed into the wall and fell to the floor with a thunderous sound, "WHAT!" He crossed the room in two great strides, grabbed Hatori by the shirt, and pushed him against the wall. Yuki stood awe struck he had never seen Shigure act in any fashion other than a cheerful school boy.

"SHIGURE," he bellowed, trying to pull him away.

He heard the front door fly open and Kyo joined mess, "what's going on in here?"

"HELP ME YOU DAMN CAT," Kyo simply stood there a moment and watched as Shigure continued to attack Hatori, as Yuki struggled to get him under control, as Hatori stood there unflinching as Shigure continued to rage. Kyo had had enough; he walked over to Shigure and slapped him in the face, "SHIGURE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Suddenly everything stopped, the house fell silent again, Shigure stood frozen in action, and then suddenly he released Hatori. Yuki sighed and sank to the floor, Hatori simply moved from where he stood and sat silently on the couch. Kyo stood, alone leaning against the wall, his head buried in his hands.

"Kyo, thank you, Hatori I'm…," started Shigure.

"Its ok," Hatori interrupted, "I half expected it, though I was quite expecting Yuki, not you."

Then there was silence.

"So is someone going to tell me what is going on," Kyo grunted.

They all looked franticly from one to the other, no, no one wanted to tell Kyo what happened, no one wanted to see that rage. Stillness joined the silence and together hand and hand tension took over the room.

"What? have we all decided to become mutes," Kyo questioned.

Yuki stood, there was no other choice, face the rage now or face the rage later, eventually Kyo would have to know what happened to _**their**_ best friend. The only thing they had ever willingly shared other than loathing the main house. They shared a friendship with Tohru..._Tohru,_ he thought.

"Hatori thinks Tohru was raped, Kyo," said Yuki quickly.

The house braced its self for the rage as well as the people inside. But the rage, the rage never came, Kyo simply hung his head and spoke softly, "I'm going to make some tea would anyone like some?"

Then he left without waiting for an answer and again silence ensued.

The house grew dark slowly room by room the lights went out and the occupants slowly made their way to bed. Yuki was the first to retire, his head swimming with evil thoughts, he closed his eyes and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Shigure was the next to head to bed, returning his cup to the kitchen, he spoke quietly to Kyo.

"Are you going to sleep soon," Shigure questioned. Kyo didn't answer. "Well, goodnight," Shigure said with a heavy sigh, as he turned and headed up to his room.

Kyo simply stood and began to make a third pot of tea, _at this rate he'll never sleep_ Shigure thought shaking his head. Shigure stopped briefly out side Tohru's room, the silence was unnerving, he slowly slid back the door and everything seemed all right, slumbered on in her bed and Hatori kept a close watch from the corner. "She's fine Shigure," he said calmly, "get some rest."

"I was going to tell you the same thing," Shigure muttered gently closing the door.

Hatori stared at Tohru for what seemed like an eternity her delicate features silhouetted in the moonlight, would had made her seem angelic, if it wasn't for the bruising. She stirred slightly in her sleep and whimpered from one of her many injuries pulling with the sheets. That tiny pathetic sound made his chest hurt, or was it his heart. "Oh Tohru," he sighed into his hands leaning back in his chair with a quiet thud. Her name rolling from his lips seemed to send up an alarm in her. Her eyes popped open, and she screamed, relentlessly into the night.

"_Tohru Honda you are nothing but a worthless little girl," his dark eyes pierced her. _

"_Akito," she begged. _

"_You brought this upon yourself," he spat, "and when I'm through with you, you will do NOTHING, you will tell no one, you will go on with life as if nothing happened, and if you want to open your pretty little mouth I will not only you suffer until the day you end your miserable life, but I will make your beloved friends that live here pay every day." _

_Tohru __**whimpered**__ as he reached for her he pulled off his shirt. _

"_NO," she cried scratching his chest in attempts to get away. _

"_YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL," Akito cried as he grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall. The night stand toppled over and the contents crashed to the floor…_

Her scream was piercing. Enough to wake the entire house, Hatori jumped form his chair and grabbed her by the shoulders as Kyo, Shigure, and Yuki dove into the room. Tohru slammed her eyes shut, she couldn't bear to look at them, they would never understand.

"NO, NO, NO," she shrieked.

" Tohru, Tohru, your ok, its just us," said Hatori gently shaking her, "your safe now," he added pulling her into his arms.

"What's going on Hatori," Kyo asked accusingly.

"I don't know she just started screaming," he said still holding Tohru gently in his arms. _Mom I'm so _scared she thought. Slowly her shrieks turned to sobs, and she shook hysterically in his embrace.

"What were you doing to her, to make her scream," growled Yuki. _No Yuki, No it's not Hatori who did this to me._

"What are the two of you doing," asked Shigure, "are you really that thick headed, Hatori was with us last night!"

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"It has been a long day Hatori, forgive us," Yuki said looking painfully at Tohru.

He nodded, "I assume she was having a nightmare..."_It was more than a night mare_ she thought _mom I'm so scared._ "…Which is quite understandable, given the recent trauma," he said rocking his hand gently back and forth across her back in effort to comfort her but her cries lingered on Hatori strengthened his embrace. _It feels good to be held close, I almost feel safe, is this you felt like when dad held you?_

"She's going to be all right then," asked Kyo.

"Physically, she will be fine, emotionally I'm not so sure," sighed Hatori.

Kyo nodded and then left, followed by Yuki who gave him another painful look as he shook his head.

"Shigure before you go," Shigure stopped in his tracks and looked her sobs softened into silent tears but she still trembled in his arms, "could you pull the blankets back around her, I don't want to move and wake her."

He nodded, obliged, and then silently left the room; _I wish I could do something. _

"It pains me to see you like this," he whispered, "if only I could take it away."

_Why, why can't you take it away, take it all away…?_ A single tear slid from her cheek down and splashed softly on his hand. It tingled. Then he remembered, the first time they met,_ she was so innocent,_ _her tears so pure_. He spent a while remembering, wondering, and wanting before falling asleep thinking…. _If only she could hold me too_.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ****sooooo did you guys like it? I hope so! Excuse any spelling or grammar issues I'm not so good there! THANKS FOR READING next chapter will be coming in a week or two, Read & Review!!!! 3 u guys!**


	6. I Know What Happened

DISCLAIMER: I don't claim any rights to anything other than the plot of the story

DISCLAIMER: I don't claim any rights to anything other than the plot of the story. The characters are not my creation and so on and so fourth.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: _italics _are thoughts and dreams _**bold italics**_ are Tohru's mother speaking.….

CHAPTER 6 I know what happened

Tohru shifted silently in her sleep, and Hatori heaved a great sigh, he had watched the sun rise with Tohru's head resting lightly in his lap. He didn't know weather to smile or cry at the sight before him, the sun was streaming lightly through the window casting an angelic glow over Tohru's delicate features. The swelling and bruising was nearly gone, but Hatori knew that there were wounds deep in side that he couldn't possibly heal, and that brought a silent tear to his eye.

The door to Tohru's door slid open, and Hatori quickly wiped his eye, "how is she Hatori," asked Kyo.

"She's doing much better," he answered, "Kyo before you go can you do me a favor?"

Kyo nodded, "cradle her head so I can move without waking her," Kyo obliged.

"I have to back to the estate," Hatori said weakly, watching Kyo's eyes flash with anger.

"You can't leave her," he whispered.

"There is no need to get upset Kyo, I will be back, I just need to go get some supplies form my office and give Akito his treatment and I'll be back," he sighed looking at Tohru. _You don't know how much it kills me to leave your side right now_.

"Will you watch over her while I'm gone?" Kyo nodded again, "if she wakes have her try to eat something."

Then Hatori silently left the room, went down stairs, sipped on his shoes and left.

_Why do I feel this way, _thought Hatori as he pulled in to the main estate, _why I feel _

_as if my world is turned gray?_

"Hatori, your back," said his assistant as he entered his office, "Akito has

been phoning all morning in a foul mood, asking for you."

"What did you tell him," he spat, "well I told him you were busy with other patients at the moment, I offered to come over and treat him myself but he insisted that it must be you and only you."

"You didn't tell him I had been out all night," he asked.

"No sir, I know how Akito is about you leaving the estate, I figured it would be

best to lie in this circumstance, was that wrong of me," she asked.

"No that was perfect, thank you Megumi," he smiled handing her a small piece of paper.

"Do me a favor," Hatori sighed, "while I'm treating Akito pack up these materials and have them ready by the time I return."

Then grabbing his lab coat form the hook by door he headed to treat Akito.

"What took you so long," Akito spat from his bed as Hatori entered the room.

Hatori sighed, "I was busy."

"BUSY, BUSY, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS," He bellowed getting to his feet and then promptly falling to his knees.

Hatori said noting; he simply helped Akito to sit back on his bed and opened up his medical kit to prep Akito's daily shots. Hatori got out the stethoscope and loosened Akito's shirt to check his vitals and what he saw startled him, there where three long gashes going across his chest.

"Akito," he said reproachfully, "where did these come from."

"That is why I've been calling all FUCKING morning, I was trying to enjoy my self last night and the damn bitch scratched me, oh but what I got was worth this," he said his dark smile full of malice and his eyes full of hate.

Something about Akito wasn't right, maybe it was just paranoia but, Hatori was afraid to press the issue further he nearly lost an eye the last time he angered Akito. Hatori sighed and continued treating Akito, his mind trapped back at home with Tohru and his eyes captured by the gashes on Akito's chest.

"Quit staring at me," Akito demanded, "just finish your job and get the fuck out of my sight, leave your assistant my shots I no longer wish to see you, you disgust me."

Hatori was taken aback, but he silently finished his job a little more aggressively than normal, then bowed and left. Walking to his car Hatori thought _thing's aren't making sense, Akito's behavior, Tohru's attack, no matter what I've Akito has never refused my treatment, why would he be so angry about me staring at some scratches on his chest_. And then it hit him…

Kyo sat alone in Tohru's room, she was awake but she refused to make eye contact with him, silent tears rolled down her cheek.

"Tohru," Kyo whispered, she jumped when he said her name, "Hatori said I had to get you something to eat when you wake up, I will be right back and please I beg you don't cry you are in good hands no one in this house will do anything to harm you."

With that Kyo left, and Tohru was alone again.

_Mom, _she thought taking in a deep breath,_ mom I don't know what to do I should feel like the luckiest girl in the world to have people care for me even after what happened, but I feel dirt, I feel like I don't deserve people like the._

_**Tohru you are not dirty, these things happen, they love you for who you are like I love you for who you are, what happened is out of your control. **_

_Mom you always know what to tell me, thank you. _

_**You are welcome my little butterfly, now sit up and be strong, put that big brave smile back on your face. **_

_I will, Mom._

Tohru sat up in her bed, sighed and wiped away her tears, and as she did the door opened and there was Kyo followed by Shigure and Yuki. Tohru smiled, and then she cried, she couldn't do it just that easy, she couldn't just suddenly be strong and forget, it was going to take time to heal.

"Tohru, Tohru please don't cry, you have no reason to be scared, we are hear to protect you," said Shigure sitting on her bed side and putting a comforting arm around her.

Her tears slowed again and she hiccupped, "I'm sorry," she muttered, "you must think I'm foolish, first for letting this happen to me and secondly for crying about it."

"Tohru, it's not your fault," said Yuki joining Shigure on her bed, "but please tell us what happened."

"Aki…," she started but then she remembered Akito's warning.

_You will do NOTHING, you will tell no one, you will go on with life as if nothing happened, and if you want to open your pretty little mouth I will not only you suffer until the day you end your miserable life, but I will make your beloved friends that live here pay every day."_

"I can't," she said choking back a sob.

"It's ok Tohru," said Hatori from the door they hadn't even heard him come in, "I know what happened now."

The look on Hatori's face said it all, his strong handsome features were no longer present, features of strong hatred, loathing, and anger had taken their place. Tohru looked up at him in shock; tears welling up in her eyes, _please, please Hatori don't say it. _

"It was Akito, Akito came here while you were gone, and he did this to Tohru," he knelt down at Tohru's side taking her hand in his, and wiping away her tears with the other.

"Tohru, I know what happened," Hatori said softly the warmth and tenderness was creeping slowly back into his eyes, "please tell us the full story, I promise to take care of you no matter what he told you have to tell us what happened."

Tohru gulped, gripped Hatori's hand, and opened her mouth and started the story, "after you left…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter …. SORRY TO TOOK SO LONG I like my reviewers… so thanks bunches!! I 3 U GUYS!! Kaia**


End file.
